Core B: Program Development (Pilot) Core The goals of the Program Development (Pilot) Core of the Michigan NIA P30 Center (MiCDA) are to enhance funded research on the demography of aging at Michigan by helping to expand both the breadth and quality of new research. Core B does this in two primary ways. ? Strengthening MiCDA's capacity through the ongoing addition and engagement of faculty associates, the targeted recruitment of tenure-track faculty, and assistance to current junior faculty for work in the field of aging. ? Strengthening the field through funding pilot projects that explore new research topics, methodologies, and data resources related to the demography and economics of aging. Core B activities focus on engaging MiCDA's 60-plus affiliates, including 16 added over the last cycle, in Center-wide efforts to enhance aging-related research at Michigan. Together, these researchers currently have more than 90 active aging-related grants. Core B also works to attract new researchers whose work coincides with MiCDA's signature research areas and its cross-cutting strength in study design and methodologies. Its success is bolstered by the strong portfolio of research in aging at Michigan and the exceptional data resources offered at the Institute for Social Research. Core B also oversees the solicitation and award processes for the pilot project award program, which is designed to promote aging-related research in emergent and high-relevance areas.